


Evenings in the Mansion

by marshable



Category: Villainous
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Heroic au, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Paperhat - Freeform, Sex, Villainous - Freeform, a very tired flug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshable/pseuds/marshable
Summary: A series of (some) lemon excerpts for the Villainous and Heroic AU crew, from the boss making his right hand man squirm, to some much needed love and appreciation to a certain scientist.





	1. Early to the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Flug would rather spend his time in the boss’ office than have to meet the villains of a generation.  
> So Black Hat might as well make it worth his while to come down.

From the sounds of glasses clinking and gravelly voices rearing their heads, it seemed that the guests had arrived.

It went without saying that the scientist, in all of his memories of his face being buried in this floor on BH’s.. off days, felt at home in the hellscape of a head chamber more so than amongst those who could break him in half. The boss could already do that- so taking his chances was elementary for the pay-off of appearing as the right hand man to Lord Black Hat.

He was idling, sure. Dressed to the nines in a tux Dem had so graciously allowed him to repair once or thrice from her antics, but prepared nonetheless, physically. He ran his fingers along the surface of the desk, just passing the plated engraving of the man whom he’d sold his soul to. Without him here, his body felt dreary without the adrenaline to stiffen him as the result of looking into the eyes of God.

 _That’s.. getting less and less metaphorical, actually_.

With that thought in mind, Flug glanced up as to face the array of screens that surged upwards and against the wall,approaching them as he rested his hand on the chair. He slipped into the crimson leather, stiff at first, before sinking against it as a fatigue gripped him from behind.                                                                    It.. smelled like him.

Flug’s back arched against the seat in the slightest. It was relatively quiet here. The din from downstairs traveled far, though he was more or less alone as he breathed in the cologne BH wore. Presumably, to cover the scent of carnage on his breath- and with the thought alone, he’d glanced about with an uneasiness for the familiar breath of a demon down his neck.

The doctor shuddered, though sliding deeper into the concave he’d made for himself. Yet.. there was something sharper than fear churning his stomach.

 _God, not here_.

He gripped the armrests like a vice as that familiar warmth crept into his abdomen.

_And definitely not now._

But he was alone, wasn’t he? It wouldn’t hurt to let off some steam before everyone arrived.. “Ohh, c’mon.” He mumbled, breathing in through his teeth as his pants felt fractionally tighter than they had a few moments ago. He began to fumble with his zipper, and immediately upon making contact, choked back a sharp gasp. Something about being where Jefecito sat, staring into the dozens of screens before him.. Imagining his eyes on him as he stroked himself in slow, gradual abandon and drinking in the sultry glare of the boss’ grin, had he known how he jerked in this chair trying to stifle his sounds. “J.. Jefe..” Flug breathed- the room itself felt hotter as he arched and mumbled to himself, grabbing himself tighter as he grew painfully close..

“You called?”

Flug, in that moment, felt his arousal freeze into solid panic.

A pair of hands had sunken into his shoulder, and from the cold seeping through his jacket and that rolling growl-

“I’msosorrybossIdidn’tmean-” He began, scrambling to clean himself up- before the hands shoved him back into the seat.

A chilling wave passed through him as the cologne grew stronger- and near his ear, the voice did the same. “Stay a while, Doctor.” Black Hat released him- Flug felt his grip on the chair stutter as he was spun to face the looming figure, and shrunk into the leather at the sheer width of his grin.

That never meant anything good.

“You didn’t think I wouldn’t notice a trespasser in my own office?”

Flug swallowed. The aristocratic demon had not blinked once since he’d appeared- and needless to say the room, and Flug’s face, had grown hotter by the minute. As if to press the point, BH took the back of the chair and spun him to face the screens again, had the whiplash not blinded him.

“Look.” That tone of voice drew a whisper from the hoarse confines of the doctor’s throat.

“I know you would, J-Jefe.”

“So you wanted me to notice.” Flug jerked.

“No! I-” Whatever words he formed were stolen as something frigid curled around his throat, making a divine path to his pulse. “Manners, Flug. You’re keeping business interests waiting by thinking you’d escape without my know how.”

He remained still, as though doing so would make him invisible to those prying eyes, saying nothing. “But you won’t take long at all, won’t you?”

“N-No, Boss.” Flug murmured, though his voice near jumped an octave as he watched Black Hat’s hands slide against his abdomen, past his hips, and linger where he hardened shamelessly. His other hand force his chin upwards to the screens- where dozens upon dozens of pairs of BH’s eyes fixated on him, cocked smugly as the scientist inhaled with a start.

His vernacular didn’t allow for it often, but this was hot as hell.

The fingers around his jaw moved to his lips, prying their way to his mouth and pressing against his tongue and choking a moan from the doctor. After all, with Black Hat’s hand curled around his length, pumping him- he hadn’t lied, for perhaps the first time in his career. He wasn’t going to last long at **all** with how the low growls ravaged his ears, one of his hands trembling as it reached behind and held his boss’ collar needily. The mewls escaping him, in spite of BH’s fingers fucking his mouth, garnered a chuckle from the latter as he dripped a _more_ through his pathetic gasps.

“Go on, Doctor. Give up to me, like you wanted- like you needed. All eyes are on you.” He said huskily, pushing Flug over the edge with a barely muffled moan- fingers curling into the armrests as his Boss watched him spill over in reckless arousal, his release pooling in BH’s hand.

Chest heaving and saliva running down his chin, the scientist was stupefied to see the screens flicker into static- and now, faced the eyes of Black Hat in the blood and flesh.

If he could call it that.

“Well now.” Flug could only watch as he drew a tongue between his fingers, slick with his release from seconds prior, leaving not a drop on those hands that pointed towards him. Something cold sliced through his afterglow at how his tongue moved to consume what had been part of him. Had it been anything else-

“Don’t be late.”

He smirked; the doctor managed a nod from his stupor, already moving to clean himself. The boss made his way to the door, though not before resting his hand on the knob.

“And Flug?”

“.. Yes, sir?”

“Not a drop on that chair.” He looked over his shoulder, the cusp of his grin still evident in all of its wicked glory.

“.. Not a drop, sir.” And Flug thanked himself in that moment for wearing the paper bag as he had- for the look on his face was something.. villainous.


	2. The Unrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Hat has found the distance between him and Clemencia reach a tense front after his placing his trust in Slug- who, as many heroes suspect, has sowed the seeds of doubt in the retired hero's heart.
> 
> He seeks resolution in his lonesome, with Slug laying heavy on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff to cool down the steam of some of these last chapters (dirty smUT), featuring the Heroic AU crew.  
> And believe me when I say that Slug, in all of his mentions, will get the spotlight soon enough.

Forget-me-nots, clematis, star-gazers. All of his favorites. 

White Hat rubbed one of the petals between his digits, smiling slightly beside himself at this little kingdom he’d cultivated. He’d resisted the offer from Slug to modify them, wanting only to see them grow by his own gentle care and… out of fear of what was the scientist’s definition of “modify”. His moods had grown increasingly worrisome, to the point in which a pervasive air hung over the halls of the mansion in lieu of his and Clemencia’s best efforts.

 

_ Ah. _

_ Clemencia. _

 

White Hat sat himself down amongst the walk-in terrarium, fiddling with his suit cuffs. His right hand woman seemed unlike herself as of late, perhaps with Slug to blame. 

_ No. You- he knows better than that.  _

He was no wrathful force, but White Hat had his ways of disciplining the less than gilded hearts of his establishment. His own heart went out to Clemencia, who did her best to stand tall next to a former villain and more so to keep that light smile on her lips, so candid and… genuine.

 

Which was why seeing so little of it brought pangs to his chest.

 

But her footsteps- so many of Slug’s intricacies he could not decipher, but Clemencia was someone he could unfold any day. They were heavy, scuffing the grass of the entrance she lingered at; and as she seemed to turn on her heel, White Hat spoke.

 

“Come in, Clemencia. I wanted a word with you.” He said softly, focusing on the petal in his fingers.

A second passed. Then, those familiar footfalls found their way beside him, followed by the rustling of her settling at his side. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you, Mister Hat.” Clemencia murmured, her voice carrying the slightest ring of laughter. “If it’s about how I messed with Slug this morning, I think we made peace. At least, I got over it.” 

 

WH raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t- well, I believe you. This about something else. You, rather.” 

He noted how her eyes rounded at those words, and planned to speak carefully.

“Is everything alright? You seem less of yourself recently- not that’s it bad or anything-” He gestured quickly, smiling to diffuse any awkwardness. “-but I’ve been… thinking more about what I can do better. If it’s something I did..” He began, but fell short when he saw Clemencia’s expression began to wilt. 

 

“No, it’s not-” She started. 

And then, she was clutching him. 

 

“Oh, Clem.” He whispered as he felt his shoulder moistened with her muffled sobs, taking her into his arms. “Come here. Whatever it is, I’m sure it will be okay.” White Hat released the flower petal to hold her chin, wincing when her streaked visage met his. “Hey. It’s just me and you.”

 

Clemencia smiled humorlessly, wiping at her cheeks with the back of her hand. “Right? That’s how things were supposed to be.” 

He blinked. “I don’t understand.”

“.. Slug. It’s Slug.” She glanced past him. “Ever since he’s come around, I can’t… change him. No matter what I do, there’s this- this bitterness that lets other heroes think differently of us. Like we’ve stooped so far as to need villains to help the Corporation.”

 

Her starry eyes met his in a sudden snap to reality. “I didn’t mean that you-”

White Hat held up a hand. “It’s alright. I know what you’re saying, and I was aware of the consequences of taking Dr. Slug into White Hat Organization. I knew what it entailed.”

He let his hands rest in his lap.

“And we cannot change him. For better or worse, we can only try and make his presence here more natural. He added gently, “I appreciate everything you’ve done to try and do that, Clemencia.” 

 

WH’s eyebrows fell as she saw the discontentment in her shoulders, curling her body into something he could not reach into. “I don’t want him using you.” She murmured, letting her fingers make trails in the moss below them. “Let me keep an eye on him- White Hat, please.” Clemencia spoke as the behatted figure began to shake his head. 

“I have to trust him. I  _ do _ trust him. He’s brilliant in a very tragic way, I’ve learned.”

 

He watched in muted horror as her eyes began to well over once again.

“Why won’t you let me protect you?”

 

What had Slug said to tear apart her composure like this?

 

White Hat reached over, taking her hand and setting it on his thigh. “Slug answers to me- he has enough sense to do that, at least. And, if he’s responsible for anything that may have caused you harm, verbal or no..” Those brilliant eyes of his took on a foreign light as he gripped her hand assuringly. “He also answers to  _ me _ .”

 

And Clemencia, in all her brightness, thought she knew just what that meant.

 

She didn’t speak for some time, her attention waxing and waning in those crescent shaped eyes of hers. “I’m sorry if I overreacted.” Clemencia spoke, words breathy with laughter to break the unrest. “I can’t help but worry. Slug is… convincing, I’ll give him that. And you’re so-” She motioned with her hands, filling the air with movements to mask her excess of awe.

 

“Wonderful.” Clem found the word, forming, choking, and rolling off her tongue as a petal would as she realized what she’d said. 

 

And now it was White Hat’s turn to hold her.

 

“Thank you.” He hummed, his hands on Clemencia’s shoulders as a faint realization stirred in him, perhaps finding what- or rather who- was best for his weary soul. These little moments, soft and often lost in the line of their profession, was what made White Hat thankful he ever traveled down the gilded, yet lonesomely tread path of heroism. And dare he say that he’d found in it a happy place, in both Clemencia and Slug.

 

It would shatter her to know that he hesitated to choose amongst them in such a way, with Slug to ignite him and Clem to cool him, unaware of how many forms that… heat could take.

 

“Anytime, Hat.” Clem rested her head on his shoulder, feeling generations younger than she had seconds before. She wasn’t wrong- the being before her was centuries old, still smelling of wrinkled book pages and rainy soil, like letting herself fall into a moment held frozen in time.

“Anytime.”


End file.
